


Niegrzeczny chłopiec

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Bored Tony Stark, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Tony Has Issues, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wkurzony superżołnierz to nic dobrego...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niegrzeczny chłopiec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, więc tarcza wbita w pierś przez wściekłego superżołnierza zabija - kto wiedział" 
> 
> 14.07.2016

          Tony spoglądał zaniepokojony na rosnącą liczbę ciał leżących na ulicy. Z każdą minutą było ich coraz więcej, a on nie zdążył się jeszcze nawet pobawić.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że tarcza wbita w pierś przez superżołnierza zabija, co Tony? - spytał Steve podchodząc do niego znienacka.  
\- Może to dlatego, że jest wściekły. To na pewno dużo daje – odparł, wpatrując się w przedstawienie, które urządził Bucky. - Nie wiesz może czy jest wolny? - spytał nagle.  
          Steve spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, lecz nim zdążył coś powiedzieć Stark machnął ręką.  
\- Wiesz co, nie kłopocz się, sam go zaraz zapytam. Lubię ten typ niegrzecznego chłopca.


End file.
